User blog:Greenberet69/The US Army Rangers vs The Rangers
The US Army Rangers The US Militaries light infantry division who always "LEAD THE WAY" when America goes to war. vs. The Rangers Russia's Post-Apocalyptic warriors who battle the Mutants, Bandits, Nazis, and the Dark Ones. WHO IS DEADLIEST! '' '' The Weapons Battle Notes 8 US Army Rangers vs 8 Rangers *Vote for Battleground #The Metro #Moscow (During Metro 2033) Battle Notes The Metro: The US Army Rangers are looking for survivors when they encounter the The Rangers who the Rangers think that the US Army Rangers are Nazis Moscow: the US Military sends The Army Rangers to find out what happened in Russia. *If Moscow is chosen then both teams will be wearing Gas Masks and if they are removed they die. *If the Metro is chosen then both teams will have flashlight helmets which could give away their positions. X-Factors US Rangers/Rangers 90 Training 79 EDGE US Army Rangers: The US Army Rangers go through tough training since they have to adapt to every single environment. The Rangers don't have a lot of formal training. 89 Combat Experience 90 EDGE The Rangers: While the US Army Rangers have been engaged in all US Combats the Rangers have to face not only Nazis and Bandits but Mutants and other Creatures while surviving the harsh radiation's above the Metro. 93 Hand-to-Hand 79 EDGE US Army Rangers: The US Rangers Hand-to-Hand allows them to do weapon transition and retention, standing or on the ground, 360 ambush attacks into and over objects, and fighting multiple assailants solo or as a team. 50 Terrain Familiarity 90 EDGE The Rangers: The Rangers know all about both Moscow and the Metro since they have to travel through these places to get to somewhere else every day. 90 Operational Expereience 70 EDGE US Army Rangers: The US Army Rangers operater Worldwide during their missions where the Rangers are restricted to the Metro and Russia. 89 Weapons 73 EDGE US Army Rangers: The US Army Rangers get their guns and weapons from factories meaning weapons are not built from scrap. Becasue of the Nuclear War and everything else a lot of stuff was destroyed The Rangers had to somtimes use weapons like the Bastard which was built from scratch to replace the missing military grade weapons and the guns would sometimes not work well like the Bastard which could overheat when firing for to long. Expert's Opinion: I give my vote to the US Army Rangers. They have the better training, Hand-to-Hand fighting, and they have the more better built and reliable weapons then the Rangers. The Battle The US Army Rangers: x8 The Rangers: x8 In the ruins of Moscow 8 US Army Rangers with gas masks are scouting the area looking for signs of survivors of the nuclear war, meanwhile 8 Rangers are walking through the Moscow ruins on their way back to their base. The US Army Ranger Captain orders his men into a stack up position and they stack up. He checks around the corner and sees no signs of life and orders his men to move forward and they head into an archway and exit out a gate. They get near a crack and notice the strange liquid at the bottom "Careful men that stuff doesn't look safe stay away from the cracks and remember that this place is full of nuclear radiation take off your mask and your dead got it." The Ranger Captain says "Sir yes sir!" The US Ranger soldiers reply. The Rangers hear the US Army Rangers and go to investigate the noise thinking it's survivors. As they get to the 2nd floor they look out the windows and see the US Army Rangers "What do you think survivors sir?" One of the Rangers ask "No to heavily armed." The Lead Rangers replies "What do you think sir?" Another Ranger asks "Must be the Nazis with some new clothing to conceal themselves. Get ready to open fire on them." The Lead Ranger says One of the Rangers with a VSV sets up and takes aim at the US Army Rangers while the other Rangers head back to ground floor and take aim out of some windows at the US Army Rangers. The Sniper Ranger takes aim and fires his VSV and the US Army Ranger falls down with a bullet in his head . "AMBUSH!!!" The US Army Ranger captain yells The Ranger sniper goes full auto with his VSV while the other Rangers open up with their Kalash's and Bastard's. The US Army Rangers retreat into a nearby building and return fire with M4A1's and MP5's while another Ranger heads to higher ground in the building with his SR-25. The US Army Ranger reaches the 4th floor and takes aim at the building the Rangers are in and looks for the sniper. He sees a glimpse of light and sees the Ranger sniper and takes careful aim. He fires a bullet at the Ranger sniper hitting him in the head and hitting him with enough force to knock him to the ground floor . The Lead Ranger notices the dead Ranger and orders his men to head to the building the US Rangers are in. The Rangers get out of cover and start heading to the US Army Rangers building, one of the US Army Rangers takes aim with his M4A1 and fires striking one of the Rangers in the heart however one of the Rangers return fire with his Kalash 2012 and kills another Ranger who jumps out of cover to fire off a few rounds . Two of the Rangers light their grenades and toss them at the US Army Rangers, The Army Rangers see the grenades and one of the soldiers takes out his knife and quickly cuts off the fuse. However the other Rangers notice the second grenade and quickly retreat but one of the US Rangers get caught in the blast . One of the US Rangers plant a claymore at the entrance they entered the building from and rolls out the wire so he can detonate it. The Rangers arrives and the Lead Ranger sends two of his men to secure the entrance and as they enter the hallway they are met with the claymore as the US Army Ranger activates the detnator and kills the two Rangers . The remaining Rangers head in after seeing the smoke from the explosion and one of the Rangers enters with Uboinik shotgun sees the Ranger and blows the Rangers head off . The US Army Ranger sniper hears the commotion and pulls out his M9 Pistol and heads down the stairs, he sees the Rangers and fires his Pistol at the Rangers who quickly take cover. One of the Rangers takes out his Revolver and as he pops out the US Army Ranger quickly fires and hits the Ranger 4 times in the chest but the Ranger is able to pull the trigger of his revolver and puts two .44 Magnum rounds into the US Army Rangers and both Rangers go down . The Rangers get out of cover and start heading up the stairs, however the US Army Rangers had headed down the stairs and as soon as they see the Rangers the US Army Rangers head after them and one of the US Army Rangers with a MP5 fires at the Rangers but the rounds miss and the Rangers quickly run up the stairs. The Rangers get behind some furniture for cover and wait for the US Army Rangers to come up the stairs. The US Army Rangers walk up the stairs and one of the Rangers tries to fire his Bastard but the gun jams and he tosses it aside and tries to get his revolver but one of the US Army Rangers with a M1014 blows off the Rangers head . The last two Rangers pop out of cover and fire with their Kalash 2012's while the US Army Rangers retunr fire but the US Army Ranger with the shotgun is riddled with bullets . The two teams continue to exchange fire but the US Army Ranger with the MP5 kills one of the Rangers but is shot by the other Ranger . The US Army Ranger Captain pops out with his M4A1 and tries to fire his gun but finds out he has run out of ammo, the Ranger leader tries to fire his Kalash but his gun has also run out of ammo and both take out their knives and charge at each other. The Ranger leader charges at the US Army Ranger Captain and slashes him across the waist and turns around to try and stab him on the head but the US Army Ranger Captain blocks the strike with his knife and knees the Ranger in the groin and kicks him back. The Ranger rolls to his side as the US Army Ranger Captain tries to stab him and kicks him in the side of the head. The two Rangers recover and as the Ranger charges at the US Ranger again the US Army Ranger Captain jumps to his side and the Ranger stabs but instead stabs the wall and gets his knife stuck. The US Army Ranger Captain gets the chance and cuts the strap of the Gas Mask the Ranger has and the Gas Mask falls off the Ranger. The Ranger starts to choke and then dies from Nuclear Radiation . The US Army Ranger Captain examines the Ranger to see if he is dead and yells in victory "RANGERS LEAD THE WAY!!!" Winner:The US Army Rangers Battles out of 5,000 Army Rangers-Rangers 2,873-2,127 Weapon Stats Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife and SOCP 55%-45% Knife M1014 and MP5 55%-45% Uboinik and Bastard M4A1 Carbine and SR-25 50%-50% Kalash 2012 and VSV Claymore 55%-45% Grenade Expert's Opinion The US Army Rangers won because they were more well trained, had the better hand-to-hand fighting skills, and the more better and reliable weapons Category:Blog posts